Comfortable
by munizfan4eva
Summary: DracoHermione. The war is over - the light side has one. Now in their seventh year at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione are Head Students, and of course, romance blossoms. Please read and review!
1. He's Gone

**Authors Note: **This story is called Comfortable because I love the song Comfortable by John Mayer. It's a Draco/Hermione story, this first chapter takes place RIGHT after the war has ended. The war ends right after the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, and after this chapter, most of the story takes place in their seventh year with Hermione as Head Girl and Draco as Head Boy of course. This story is just something I decided that I needed to write because I'm a huge D/Hr shipper, and it disappointed me with JKR said that D/Hr will not get together at all while at Hogwarts. She didn't say anything about after that, but who knows if there will be more books after 7. But I wanted them to get together at Hogwarts. It's much harder to sneak around, don't you think. Well this is how I think it should happen. Care to find out? Please read, and then review :D

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER (except for the book series and movies) but I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. DO NOT SUE ME. Got it? Good. Now onto the story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It sounds too easy doesn't it? Two simple words could end decades of fighting. Two simple little words that had been used so many times, and yet nobody realised, that by saying them, things would be over. Just like that. And to believe 3 teenage wizards figured out that only the two words, nothing stronger, nothing weaker, could end it all. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, whatever name he went by, was defeated by Harry Potter, the boy who lived, on June 30th, just after his sixth year at Hogwarts, with two simple words. _Avada Kedavra_.

Those two words had been the words used by the most hated wizards ever, the Death Eaters, on a daily basis. But now, the words were just words. The defeated Voldemort simply, as if there was nothing to it, and now everyone was happy. The world was an amazing place and everyone could respect such simple beauty. Moments after Harry Potter held out his wand and screamed those two words, Voldemort was dead, and Hermione Granger had Harry Potter in her arms once again.

"You did it, Harry. He's gone." Harry held Hermione close to him, breathing in her scent. This was the real world. He knew it. Hermione was his best friend, along with Ronald Weasley, who on their last adventure, had knocked himself into a coma and was lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, the only place that many truly considered home.

"I did, didn't I?" He whispered into her ear, making Hermione shiver. She nodded.

"Yes you did. I'm so proud of you Harry." said Hermione, pulling away from Harry. "I'm so very proud. When I heard the prophecy at first, I thought it would be much more complicated, and that you'd need more power. But now, look around Harry. You've saved us all. We're free." Harry looked around. Hermione was right. They were free.

"Free?" Harry asked, after seeing Hermione's nod of her head, he grinned, picked her up in his arms and swung her around. "We're free!" He began chanting, swinging her some more.

"Come on Harry, put me down." Harry set Hermione down on her feet. Seeing the huge grin on his face, Hermione laughed and pulled him into another hug. They wrapped their arms tight around each other, finally realising how free they were. "Yes Harry," Hermione whispered into his ear. "We are free."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat on a cot, one of quite a few that had been made up for those injured in this last war. There was a healer standing beside her, holding her arm up, mending any cuts and bruises. Hermione glanced around her, seeing all the people that had been hurt much worse than she had. Glancing beside her, she saw Harry lying down, a big smile on his face as a female healer checked for any more lightning bolt scars. Hermione laughed at Harry and he just grinned over at her.

"Feeling okay?" He asked her. Hermione smiled.

"I'm feeling perfect." They both smiled and Hermione went back to looking around. She studied all the people around her. There was a variety of hexes that had been used during this battle, and she was shocked at some of the outcomes. She studied all the beds till she eyed a bed at the very end of the tent.

"Alright, you see fine. You're good to go." The healer said, finishing up his search and turning to leave. Hermione thanked him and turned to Harry, who by the way, still had a huge smile on his face.

"Harry I'm going to go get some fresh air, 'kay?" Harry looked over at her.

"You sure?" Hermione nodded to him.

"Yeah, I just want to smell freedom." Laughing, Hermione hopped off the cot and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Harry."

"I couldn't have done it without you and Ron, Hermione. So thank you." Smiling, Hermione walked away from his cot, heading towards the patient on the last bed. Just as she was approaching the bed, the patient got up and headed for the door of the tent. Walking a bit faster, Hermione followed the patient out of the tent.

"Malfoy! Wait up!" she called as she spotted him walking away from the tent. He stopped walking when he heard her voice and turned his head, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Hermione jogged a bit to catch up with him.

"What do you want Granger?" He drawled. Hermione sighed, would he always be the same old Malfoy?

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You know, just trying to be polite." She said, shrugging. Malfoy snorted. "What's so funny?" She asked him.

"The day Hermione Granger is nice to me is the day hell freezes over." At this, Hermione snorted. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Well it kinda is like hell froze over, isn't it?" Malfoy looked at her like she had two heads. "Well Voldemorts gone, which is kind of like hell freezing over." Malfoy cringed. "You should really get over his name. He's gone, Malfoy."

"Just because he's gone, doesn't mean the memories are." Hermione nodded, actually understanding what Malfoy meant.

"Surprisingly, I understand what you mean." Malfoy nodded back to her and there was a moment of silence.

"So how are the scratches?" Malfoy asked after a few minutes. Hermione looked at all the scars on her visible skin.

"They hurt for a while, the healer did something though. He said the scars should go away after a while." Malfoy nodded. "And how are you?"

"Pretty good. Healer said to take it easy. But other than that, pretty good." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Hermione nodded.

"Look, Malfoy." Malfoy cut her off.

"Dont even bother Granger. Why I chose the light side is one reason you will not find out." With that, Draco Malfoy turned around and walked away, leaving Hermione Granger standing out in the middle of god knows where with Aurors walking all around her. Life from this day on would be different for her. Because for once in life, a Slytherin was actually on the good side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you guys think so far? Please review! I'm actually enjoying writing this story! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll love you forever!**


	2. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER :** I do not own the characters. Please see JK Rowling if you want the details man, I'm just a fan.  
  
**Summary :** Most of the story takes place in their seventh year with Hermione as Head Girl and Draco as Head Boy of course. This story is just something I decided that I needed to write because I'm a huge D/Hr shipper, and it disappointed me with JKR said that D/Hr will not get together at all while at Hogwarts. She didn't say anything about after that, but who knows if there will be more books after 7. But I wanted them to get together at Hogwarts. It's much harder to sneak around, don't you think. Well this is how I think it should happen. Care to find out? Please read, and then review :D  
  
**Authors Note :** I know some things lead towards Harry/Hermione. But there's a god damn reason for that, you'll just have to continuously read my story :P lol.  
  
**Chapter 2 "The Beginning"  
Written on August 9th**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione Granger sat on the edge of the bench that was outside the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Next to her was Harry Potter, the boy who now had to remain out of public eye due to media. It was a week before first semester classes began for their seventh year, and Harry and Hermione were awaiting the news on whether or not Ron would be awake for the start of their seventh year. Dumbledore had sent them both owls earlier that morning, telling them that he needed to speak with them, and if they wanted they could simply stay here till school started. Harry accepted the offer right away, saying that if he could get away from the Dursleys, why not. And Hermione also accpeted, claiming that she could settle into her new Head Girl dormitory quicker.  
  
Now the two of them were sitting out here, waiting for Dumbledore, as he told them to meet him here. Madam Pomphrey had come out a few minutes before, telling them it wouldn't be too long, and that Dumbledore would be with them in a minute. Hermione was nervous. Ron was her best friend, and yes at one point, well like 10 minutes, they had been more than friends, but it was too weird for them and they moved on. But Ron had knocked him out pretty bad on their last adventure when they went looking for Voldemort. It had only been days before the big war that he had jumped from one level of a house to another to avoid an unforgivable curse, and the landing had nearly killed him.  
  
Hermione bounced her feet up and down but stopped when Harry placed his hand on her knee.  
  
"Stop." he said. "You're making me even more nervous than I already am." Hermione muttered a sorry, and without noticing, she started bouncing her feet again.  
  
"Sorry." she said again when Harry placed his hang on her knee again. "It's a habit." Harry just smiled at her and kept his hand on her knee, stopping her feet from bouncing. Hermione glanced down at the hand on her knee but forgot about it when the Hospital Wing door opened. Hermione looked up from her knee to see Professor Dumbledore standing there. She felt Harry's hand move from her knee and she stood up.  
  
"Professor," said Harry, standing up beside her. Dumbledore raised up his hand.  
  
"I think somebody would like to see you." he said, motioning for the Hospital Wing. Confused, Hermione walked towards the door and pushed it open, Harry right behind her.  
  
"Just go down to the last bed." said Dumbledore from behind them. Harry grabbed onto Hermione's hand and pulled her to the end of the ward. Approaching the last bed, Hermione's hand was still in Harry's. Standing next to each other, Harry pulled back the curtain around the last bed.  
  
"Ron!" gasped Hermione. Sitting up, wide awake, red hair and freckles was their best friend Ronald Weasley.  
  
"'Ello 'Mione. 'Ello Harry." said Ron, smiling widely.  
  
"Ron?" asked Harry confused. Ron grinned. "You're awake?"  
  
"That I am, mate. That I am." Ron looked behind them at Dumbledore. "Have been for about a day now. Mum, Dad and the family were here yesterday, but I wanted to surprise you guys." Hermione looked over at Ron, then to Harry, then back to Ron. As if finally realising what was going on, Hermione pulled her hand away from Harry and ran up to Ron and gave him a hug.  
  
"Welcome back, Ron." said Hermione, pulling away from him. Ron just grinned up at her.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, clapping Ron on the shoulder. "Welcome back."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione said good-bye to Ron and made her way down to the Head's Room. She had visited Ron everyday since she found out he was awake, and now, tomorrow he would be released, and the rest of the students would arrive for the start of a new year. Hermione found herself wandering aimlessly down the halls of Hogwarts. She passed by a window with a view of the lake and glanced outside, shocked at what caught her eye. At first she didn't recognize the figure, but the blonde hair was enough to give him away. Taking one last glance at the figure, Hermione turned around and headed down the hall for the nearest door to the lake. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath and walked out into the late summer weather. Heading towards the lake, Hermione wondered if this was the right thing to do. Stopping just feet away from the figure, Hermione took a deep breath and decided to turn back around and head for the castle. Taking a step back where she came from, Hermione felt a twig crack beneath her feet and she swore.  
  
"Granger?" asked Draco Malfoy in disbelief when he turned around. Slowly, Hermione turned around to meet him.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." She said smoothly, as if she hadn't just made a fool of myself.  
  
"Never thought you'd be one to swear." said Malfoy, smirking as he turned back around to face the lake. Hermione walked closer to him.  
  
"I'd never think you'd be one to be at school before term starts." said Hermione, stepping up beside him. Glancing at him, Hermione noticed the smirk was gone off his face.  
  
"I'd never think I'd have nowhere to go, Granger." Malfoy replied icily. Hermione shivered.  
  
"Sorry. I, uh, I didn't know." she said, looking away from him and back out at the lake.  
  
"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't let anyone know that little fact either." Malfoy said, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me." said Hermione.  
  
"Good." Malfoy said and the two of them went quiet. Hermione opened her mouth a few times to say something, but she kept herself quiet. "Go on, Granger. If you're going to keep my secret, it's only fair I answer your question." Malfoy said, sitting down on a rock.  
  
"Why the light side?" she simply asked, taking a spot on the rock next to him. Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione looked at him to find him staring back at her.  
  
"Because you had a life with the dark side. Your father. Everything. You had something." she replied.  
  
"You call that a life?" Malfoy gave a cold laugh. "For the smartest witch of our age, Granger, you're pretty dumb."  
  
"Malfoy, be serious with me. " said Hermione, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"I think I just realised that there was more to life. And that I actually had a choice in life. Fighting against my father was one of the hardest things I've ever done." Malfoy kept eye contact with Hermione.  
  
"Then why'd you do it?" she asked.  
  
"Because for once in my life, I wanted to be free. And I felt fighting with the light side would give me freedom." he stated.  
  
"Are you free now?" she asked him, her brown eyes piercing his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Are you?" he responded. She nodded. "Then so am I." The two of them stared into each others eyes until a splash made by the Giant Squid knocked them out of their trance. "Goodnight Granger."  
  
Malfoy got up and walked away from Hermione. Once again leaving her alone, wondering what in the world was going on.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AUTHORS NOTE : **Well what did you think? It's weird, the beginning of my chapters start out so well but then it all goes downhill.

I'm going to try and update every day, if I don't update everyday, I'll at least do it once a week, maybe more than once. It's just hard because I have no idea where this story is going. I'm doing my best, but I'm also trying to finish off my other story _He Does Have A Heart_ which is just a few chapters till the end. So then I'll mainly focus on this one after. Anyways, I'm off to enjoy my day. Later!


	3. The Following

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own the characters. Please see JK Rowling if you want the details man, I'm just a fan.**

**Summary :  
Most of the story takes place in their seventh year with Hermione as Head Girl and Draco as Head Boy of course. This story is just something I decided that I needed to write because I'm a huge D/Hr shipper, and it disappointed me with JKR said that D/Hr will not get together at all while at Hogwarts. She didn't say anything about after that, but who knows if there will be more books after 7. But I wanted them to get together at Hogwarts. It's much harder to sneak around, don't you think. Well this is how I think it should happen. Care to find out? Please read, and then review :D**

**Authors Note : Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I love you :D**

* * *

Chapter 3  
"The Following"  
Written on August 25th

Hermione Granger glanced over at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. It was one of the very many times she had done it in the past few weeks.

Since their conversation, Draco and Hermione had pretty much avoided each other, except for at Heads meetings, and they had only had one since school started. They seemed to have come to a mutual, silent agreement. The two of them would not speak of the conversation at the lake, Draco could go on insulting the "Golden Trio", and Hermione would live her life, trying to keep Harry out of the spotlight.

"Hermione? Pass the buns." said Ron, trying to get her attention from where he was sitting at her right.

"What? Oh. Sorry." said Hermione, reaching over and grabbing a bun, handing it to Ron.

"Thanks." he said, beginning to butter it. Hermione turned her attention back to the blonde Slytherin when she noticed that he was staring back at her. Startling her, Hermione gasped and quickly stood up.

"What is it 'Mione?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just forgot something back at my dorm. I'll meet you at class." she said, grabbing her bookbag and dashing out of the hall, not noticing the blonde Slytherin who stood up and followed her out of the hall.

* * *

Hermione scurried down the hall towards her dorm, her breath catching in her throat. Stopping in the abandoned third floor corridor, Hermione leaned against the wall to catch her breath when she felt a hand on her arm. Opening her mouth to scream, Hermione found she could not because a hand was placed over her mouth. The hand on her arm moved from her arm and wrapped around her and Hermione was dragged into an empty classroom.

"You've been looking at me." said Draco Malfoy as he threw her back against the desks. Hermione hit the desks and fell to the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"So?" Hermione replied, trying but failing to get up. "Could you?" she asked Draco. "If I stand up, my knickers will show." Hermiones cheeks went a shade of red when she said this.

"It's not like I haven't seen women's knickers before." said Draco as he walked over to her and held his hand out to help her out. Hermione lifted her hand up and Draco grasped it in his, amazed at how small her hands were.

"So why are you watching me?" Draco asked her, as she dusted off her uniform.

"You intrigue me." she replied, licking her dry lips.

"I intrigue you?" asked Draco, shocked at how straight up she was. Hermione nodded.

"You're so cool with all that has happened. I think I just want to be your friend." she said, leaning back against the desks casually.

"Ever get the hint that I just want to live my life?" replied Draco, a cold smirk on his face.

"Ever get the hint that I don't care?" Hermione grinned. "I've approached you twice in the past few months. Maybe I want answers."

"Maybe there isn't any." Hermione stood up straight, dusted herself off again and walked up to him.

"Well one day, you're going to have to come up with something." said Hermione proudly, and pushed past him, picked up her bag and walked out of the room. Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, wondering where Hermione got the courage to stand up for herself like that.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the wall a few hallways away and took a deep breath. She had no idea what she had just been doing. Standing up to Draco Malfoy like that was a brave thing for her to do. I guess there was a lot of Gryffindor in her. Hearing someone call her name, she looked down the hall and saw Harry and Ron walking towards her.

"Hey guys." she said as they got nearer.

"We thought we'd see if we could find you before class." said Harry. Hermione smiled and Ron Nodded.

"Thanks guys. I got what I needed. And then Peeves was being mean and I ran here." Hermione lied smoothly and the boys smiled.

"Ready to go then?" said Harry, picking Hermione's bag off the floor and holding it out to her. Hermione nodded and reached out for her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's go." she said, standing inbetween them and linking arms. "To Transfiguration."

* * *

Hermione sat in a chair at the desk in the Heads Common Room, working on her Potions homework that was due in a few weeks. Why wouldn't Malfoy just give in and let her in. She wanted to be his friend, find out how he was so cool with what has happened. She tapped her quill in her hand on the table, her other hand's fingers drumming on the table.

"Why is he so complicated?" she muttered to herself.

"Why are you so eager?" a voice replied, and Hermione gasped, sat up straight and twirled around to face a tall, blonde Slytherin.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, his mind going over the events that had happened in the past few months. Voldemort was gone, his life was gone. And now he was simply Draco Malfoy. Life was so different now, especially with Granger trying to dig into his life. Deep down, he wanted to let her in.

But he wouldn't, letting someone in would make him weak. He wouldn't be weak. He didn't need anyone. Stretching his arms back over his head, he leaned back on his chair and glanced at his homework.

"Good enough." he muttered, and with a wave of his wand, his homework was in his school bag, reading for the next day. His room was so quiet, that he could hear a slight tapping sound coming from the common room. Standing up, he stuck his wand in his pocket and left his room, heading to the common room.

He entered the common room to see Granger sitting at her desk, tapping away with her quill, her fingers drumming on the table.

"Why is he so complicated?" he heard her mutter, and he decided to freak her out by talking back.

"Why are you so eager?" he replied, and he could have laughed at the scared and shocked look on her face when she turned around.

* * *

**Authors Note : Enjoy it? Good. **

**Coming up on Comfortable**

_"I'm sorry. I should'nt have done that."  
"You can't just kiss me and act like nothing happened!"  
"Maybe this is the way things were supposed to be."  
"All my life I've wanted love. But I never thought it would be so complicated."  
"If I can't be with you, I'll be alone."  
"Choose. You can't live two lives."_


End file.
